


Home

by savannah_blue



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Blaine Anderson, Hybrids, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Puppy Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannah_blue/pseuds/savannah_blue
Summary: Hybrid Blaine has been abandoned by his humans. Sebastian finds him and takes him home.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello *waves*. It's been a long time since I wrote anything, I'm happy to be back! I had the beginning of this story sitting in my drafts for ages and decided to at least finish it up as a one-shot. Originally it was going to be a longer story, and I'm hoping now that I got to writing I will feel inspired to continue it, but I'm posting it as a one-shot for now just to get it out there (and hopefully also to push myself to continue it). Let me know if you like it and want to read more :)
> 
> Update: I did end up continuing the story, yay! This will now be a multi-chapter fic.

Blaine was looking through the trash cans for something to eat. It was getting dark and he was scared, all alone in the shadows of the alley, but he hadn't had anything to eat since his humans had left him in a deserted parking lot yesterday with bright smiles and promises to “be right back, Blaine!”. He had waited for them the whole day and the whole night, knowing his humans liked him to stay where they left him. Sometimes it took them a long time to come back for him, but they always did, eventually. But by morning Blaine was so hungry, his stomach was growling, and he thought that maybe they wouldn't be mad if he went looking for something to eat if he came back real quick. Blaine didn't like it when his humans got mad, especially not the woman. She would yell at him and once she had kicked him in the stomach and it had hurt for many days. But Blaine had been so hungry. Also, he had really needed to pee. So now, here he was, all alone in a dark alley.

Blaine shivered when a gust of wind blew over his naked skin. The nights were getting chilly and he thought with longing about the fireplace at home. If he had been good, they would sometimes let him sit by the fire. He would sit there in the warmth, looking into the flames. He liked the fireplace. He didn't like the cold. He had seen other humans dress their pets to keep them warm during the winter months, but Blaine's humans didn't do that. He guessed they thought it would be too much trouble, and it would only get in the way when his humans played with him.

At the thought of playtime, Blaine shuddered, but not from the cold this time. This was the longest he had gone without having to play since he was a puppy. He supposed it was only fair. His humans gave him food and someplace to stay, so he should give them something nice in return. Though he didn't understand why the humans liked playtime. With the man, it hurt, and Blaine didn't understand why the man wanted to put his thing inside Blaine. Also, the man always made a mess in Blaine and Blaine wasn't allowed to clean it away until the next day. And sometimes, the man wanted to put his thing in Blaine's mouth, and that was even worse, because his mess tasted really bad, but he made Blaine eat it all although Blaine didn't like it. It was even worse with the woman, though. She would touch Blaine until he felt all tingly, but then she wanted Blaine to put his thing inside her and he didn't like how that felt at all and then she would hit him and call him a “bad dog!”. That was one of the few human words that he understood, because his humans used them a lot.

His humans would leave him alone for a long time, just like this one, when he did something extra bad. Blaine got scared. Maybe this time, he had been so bad that his humans wouldn't come back at all. Blaine felt tears gather in his eyes at the thought. His humans were not very nice to him, he had seen other humans being much nicer to their pets, some pets could even talk, just like humans, but Blaine still liked being with his humans better than being all alone. All alone was scary, and he didn't like it at all, Blaine decided. Also, his humans would give him something to eat almost every day and that was much better than looking in trash cans.

Blaine reached into the last trash can to see if there was anything in there that he could eat, and with a loud crash the can fell over. He let out a pained yelp when he landed on the ground, the trash can landing on top of him. When he heard the sound of hurried footsteps approaching, he quickly pushed the trash can away and tried to get up, but his side hurt, and he let out a wince of pain.

**

Sebastian was on his way home from Scandals, rushing along the empty streets to get out of the cold. He may be an arrogant asshole – words of the guy he left behind in the toilets at Scandals, not his – but he did not drink and drive, thank you very much. But the alcohol of the night was wearing off and he was freezing in his light jacket. When he heard a loud crash and a pained yelp from the alley he was passing, he was going to just rush past it, but when he glanced into the dark, he stopped in his tracks.

Big frightened eyes stared up at him. The boy was crouching on the ground, his thin body shivering in the cold, dressed in nothing but small, ratty boxers. His dark curls were a mess on his head, two pointy ears barely visible. Sebastian drew in a sharp breath. The hybrid was a pitiful sight. He may come off cold to those that don’t know him, but his heart went out to the poor hybrid and he took a cautious step forward.

“Hey there, you okay?”

The hybrid flinched when he spoke, but did not respond, just stared at Sebastian with his big, brown eyes. Sebastian hesitated, biting his lip, before slowly crouching down.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. Are you hurt?”

When the hybrid gave no indication that he had understood Sebastian’s question and stayed silent, Sebastian frowned. He let his eyes sweep over the hybrid’s skinny body. He was mostly clean and his curls, though messy, didn’t seem unkept. He didn’t seem to be a stray, but then what was he doing here, with no owners in sight?

“Where are your owners, puppy?”

At his question, the hybrid finally looked to be understanding him, letting out a small, sad yip. Sebastian’s still slightly drunk brain finally started putting the pieces together. Of course he knew not all hybrids were treated well, but he had so far remained mostly oblivious to the dark side of the trade. And here was a boy, malnourished, seemingly unable to speak or even properly understand Sebastian, abandoned to fend for himself, by most likely shitty, abusive owners. Sebastian tried not to let the rage he was feeling show on his face. What kind of people would do that to someone?

Sebastian never made a conscious decision; the decision was made for him the moment he stopped at the alley and saw the boy.

“It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay now. I’m going to take care of you, okay? Nobody is going to hurt you again, okay puppy?”

He spoke softly to not scare the hybrid and slowly reached out his hand. The hybrid still looked scared, but Sebastian kept talking to him softly, gently coaching him closer. The hybrid slowly inched his way closer to Sebastian until he was able to take a cautious sniff. Sebastian let him nose at his hand, his crouched frame slowly relaxing when Sebastian remained still.

“That’s it, good boy. Such a good boy. You’re doing so good, being so brave for me.”

Sebastian slowly reached out to pet the hybrid and let his fingers gently brush through his curls. The boy let out a small sound and moved himself closer to Sebastian. Sebastian kept gently scratching his scalp. The boy was shivering, and Sebastian quickly squirmed out of his jacket. He carefully wrapped the jacket around the boy’s thin frame. When he felt the fabric, the boy looked up at Sebastian in surprise, then down at himself, as if doubting what was happening.

Sebastian’s heart broke all over at the thought of whoever had owned the hybrid not even having been decent enough to provide him with the simplest of clothes to keep him warm. He gently helped the boy put his arms in the sleeves of the jacket and then zipped it up. The boy’s small frame was drowning in the jacket, but he looked down at it in wonder. He let his hands skim over the fabric before hiding them in the too long sleeves, only his fingertips poking out. He looked back up at Sebastian, tears in his eyes. Sebastian’s voice was choked up when he spoke.

“There, that’s much better, isn’t it? It’s not much, but it will keep you a bit warmer until we get home.”

At the last word, the hybrid’s eyes widened. Sebastian let out a small smile, hopeful that the boy seemed to know some basic words that would help him in teaching him more.

“Yes, love. We’re going to go home, you’re going to come home with me, okay?”

The hybrid looked at him, and Sebastian kept the gentle smile on his face. Suddenly the boy clambered into his lap, causing Sebastian to almost loose his balance in surprise. The boy kept letting out small yips, pushing himself closer to Sebastian and hiding his face in Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian gently wrapped his arms around him and held him close, a sense of calm settling over him despite his life about to be turned upside down forever.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe now.” He looked down at the boy. “Let’s go home.”

**

Blaine was walking next to the human, holding his hand tightly. This human was so weird, Blaine didn’t know what to think of him. His humans never held his hand, always keeping him on a leash, but this human insisted on holding on to his hand. The human was tall, much taller than Blaine and taller than his humans, but not tall in a scary way, but in a way that felt safe. And he was being so nice to Blaine, much nicer than his humans. He had hugged him, and he hadn’t yet yelled at Blaine once. Blaine couldn’t understand most of what the human was saying, but he sounded kind. And he had put his clothes thing on Blaine. Blaine had never been allowed any of his humans’ clothes things. It was so warm, and Blaine was so happy he wasn’t cold anymore.

The human was chatting quietly to Blaine. Most of it Blaine didn’t understand, but the human seemed happy to keep talking and Blaine was happy to listen to his voice. He liked the human’s voice, he decided. Every now and then he would mention the word “home” and Blaine would yip to show that he understood and every time the human would glance at him and give a small smile so Blaine figured it was okay he did that and kept quietly yipping. His old humans wanted him to be quiet, he liked that this one didn’t mind his small sounds.

When the human stopped in front of a tall building, gesturing to it with his free hand and repeating the word “home”, Blaine looked up in trepidation. He was still a bit scared and confused by the kindness of the weird human, but something told him that he could trust him, and he let out two small yips and moved to follow the human inside. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but he really wanted to stay with this nice human. He wanted this tall building to be his home. And maybe, if he was really good and showed the nice human what a good puppy he was, the nice human could be _his_ human. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did end up continuing the story, yay! I have about ten chapters planned out, hoping to post somewhat regularly. Thank you to everyone reading, I hope you like the story! Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3

Blaine was standing awkwardly in what he assumed was the nice human’s bedroom, glancing nervously at the bed. The human was rifling through his closet, chatting away. Blaine didn’t know what he was saying and stayed quiet behind him. After much reassurance from the human he had slept on the couch last night – the couch! His humans never let him on the furniture – and it was the softest thing he had ever felt, but he couldn’t sleep because everything was different and there was weird sounds and it smelled different and Blaine missed his little cot and his humans even though they were mean to him.

Blaine had woken up to the nice human gently carding through his curls and speaking softly to him and Blaine had forgotten all about his humans and his cot and even wagged his tail a bit at the sight of the nice human. But then the human had taken him to his bedroom. The bed was making Blaine nervous. He was only allowed to be in his humans’ bedroom for playtime. He supposed it was only fair if this human wanted to play with him, after all, he had been allowed to sleep on the couch. It was probably silly of Blaine not to realize the human would expect that. But at least he was nice, Blaine told himself. Maybe playtime with the nice human wouldn’t be as bad as with the man.

Blaine was steeling himself when the human turned around and gestured to the clothes he was holding in his hands. Blaine didn’t understand what he was saying and furrowed his brow sadly. He really wished his humans had taught him how to talk, he felt so stupid when he couldn’t understand what was said to him.

The human gestured at the clothes again and then moved to hand them to Blaine. Blaine bit his lip and looked at the clothes before gingerly taking them in his hands. He looked at the human questioningly. He kept gesturing and talking and pointing at Blaine and the clothes. Blaine was feeling nervous. It seemed that maybe the human wanted him to wear the clothes, but Blaine’s humans had never allowed him to do that. And they were clearly the human’s clothes, he wouldn’t want a dirty mutt like Blaine to ruin them, would he? Maybe it was a test, to make sure Blaine knew not to take them? His humans had done that sometimes and hit him when he didn’t understand that the human things were not for him. Blaine was determined to be good for the nice human, though. He tried to give the clothes back and when the human shook his head at him and didn’t take them, he looked at him with pleading eyes. He didn’t understand what the human wanted him to do.

**

Sebastian looked desperately at the hybrid, who seemed incapable of understanding that the old clothes Sebastian had dug out of his wardrobe were meant for him. Sebastian wanted to kill his previous owners and had to force himself to stay calm to not scare the boy. He took the shirt from his hands and gestured at it and then to the boy.

“This shirt... it’s for you”. He kept pointing at the shirt and then at the boy, repeating the words, hoping that he would understand. Finally, after what felt like forever, the boy hesitantly raised his hand and pointed to himself. Sebastian nodded quickly.

“Yes, it’s for you. The shirt is for you.”

He pointed to the shirt again, then to the boy. He still seemed hesitant, so Sebastian moved to pull the shirt over his head, tousling his curls. The boy looked down at the shirt in wonder, so distracted by the soft fabric against his skin that he barely noticed when Sebastian helped him step into a pair of loose pants. They were too long, and Sebastian crouched down to roll up the legs. The boy looked down at him with bright eyes.

Sebastian got to his feet and cleared his throat.

“Looking good, killer.” Sebastian suddenly felt awkward and took a step back, searching for something to say. Getting an idea, he pointed at the shirt hanging of the boy’s torso.

“Shirt.”

He repeated the word a few more times and the boy seemed to understand, giving a small yip. Then Sebastian pointed to his legs.

“Pants.”

This time the boy caught on right away and yipped excitedly. Sebastian smiled at his changed demeanor. He repeated the words a few more times, alternating between pointing at the shirt and the pants, the boy yipping each time to show that he understood. Then he let his hand fall to his side.

“Shirt?”

The boy cocked his head to the side at the change and Sebastian waited with bated breath. He repeated the word and looked expectantly at the boy. After a moment of hesitation, the boy slowly raised his hand and pointed questioningly at his chest. Sebastian smiled broadly and nodded.

“Yes, that is a shirt. Good boy!”

The boy let out an excited yip and a little skip and it was the most adorable thing Sebastian had ever seen. He repeated the word and this time the boy pointed to his chest right away, yipping and looking at Sebastian with bright eyes. Sebastian felt silly for being so excited about such a small thing, but seeing the boy excited about learning a new word made him inexplicably happy. He then switched to call out for the pants and was proud when the boy pointed at his legs right away.

They ended up in a silly game of Sebastian calling out the words and the boy excitedly pointing at different parts of his body, yipping each time and occasionally skipping in place. Sebastian let out a warm laugh. An idea struck him, and he pointed at himself.

“Sebastian.”

The boy looked at him with wide eyes. Sebastian repeated his name a couple of more times, pointing at himself each time until the boy hesitantly raised his hand and pointed at him, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

“Yes, I’m Sebastian, good boy.”

**

Blaine was so happy. He thought maybe he was dreaming and he would wake up in his dirty little cot. The nice human – _Sebastian_ – had given him human clothes to wear. He didn’t want playtime with Blaine, he gave him clothes! _A shirt. And pants._ And he had taught him new words. His humans never bothered to teach Blaine any words beyond some simple commands. And he had told Blaine his name. _Sebastian_. Blaine liked his name. Blaine liked Sebastian.

Blaine was sitting at Sebastian’s kitchen table, looking at Sebastian bustling around the kitchen. Sebastian wanted Blaine to sit with him at the _table_. On a _chair_. When they had entered the kitchen, Blaine had looked for a bowl with his food in one of the corners, but Sebastian didn’t want him sitting on the floor, he wanted him sitting with him at the human table!

When Sebastian set a plate of human food in front of Blaine, Blaine was sure he must be dreaming. And he never wanted to wake up. He wanted to stay with Sebastian forever and never ever go back to the mean humans ever again. He was going to be such a good puppy for Sebastian and then maybe Sebastian would let him stay and teach him more words and let him sit at the human table on the human chair and eat the human food. Blaine was so happy he could burst.


	3. Chapter 3

Killer had been with Sebastian for almost three weeks and was adjusting better than Sebastian could have ever imagined. Sebastian was so proud of him. Sebastian had found him an online language course and he was picking up new words fast. Sebastian was proud of how smart he was, having been denied even the most basic of education. He was still getting the hang of using a fork and knife and Sebastian had to keep gently reminding him that he was allowed to sit on the furniture, but he already seemed so much happier and healthier than when Sebastian had found him.

And Sebastian was so much happier, too, though he would deny it if anyone asked. He hadn’t been to Scandals once since taking Killer home, not wanting to leave him alone more than he had to. And to his surprise he didn’t even miss it. He was happy spending his evenings at home with Killer, reading to him to help him learn new words and watching silly sitcoms that made Killer huff in laughter even though he didn’t understand the jokes.

They were in the middle of a Friends marathon and Sebastian was softly carding his fingers through Killer’s curls. So, he may have become slightly addicted to the feel of the soft curls and the content little snuffs Killer didn’t even seem to realize he was making whenever Sebastian would pet him, sue him. Killer had been quiet for a while, not paying attention to what was happening on the screen, his fingers restlessly scratching at the fabric of Sebastian joggers. Sebastian so badly wanted to know what he was thinking, but their communication was still too limited to even try.

Suddenly, Killer scrambled up from the couch and fell to his knees on the floor in front of Sebastian. Sebastian startled and looked down at him with a frown.

“What are you doing down there? Come on, Killer, you don’t have to sit on the floor.”

Sebastian moved to grab Killer’s arm to help him back up on the couch and Killer stumbled on his knees, bracing his hands against Sebastian’s thighs. Before Sebastian could react, Killer had undone the drawstring on his joggers and was pulling them down, trying to free his cock. Sebastian just stared down at him in shock. When Killer wrapped his hand around his cock, Sebastian finally unfroze and pushed Killer’s hand away, his voice shrill when he spoke.

“Stop! What are you doing?”

At his raised voice, Killer looked up at him with big, scared eyes and scrambled backwards, hitting his back against the coffee table. Before Sebastian could say anything more, he was scrambling to his feet and rushing out of the room. Sebastian stared at his retreating back in shock.

**

Blaine was hiding under the kitchen table, shaking. Sebastian had sounded mad. He had never sounded mad before. Blaine didn’t mean to make him mad! Sebastian had been so nice to him, feeding him and taking care of him and letting him use the computer to learn more words and giving him cuddles and Blaine just wanted to do something nice in return. He had decided that it was worth it to have playtime with Sebastian if he got to stay and learn more words and eat the yummy human food and cuddle on the couch. He didn’t even mind it if Sebastian’s mess tasted bad, he could do it to show Sebastian how much he appreciated Sebastian taking such good care of Blaine.

Blaine didn’t know what he had done wrong for Sebastian to be mad at him. He had done it exactly how the man had taught him, although he didn’t get very far. Maybe he was too slow? Or maybe Sebastian just wanted to put his thing in Blaine instead? Blaine could let him do that, but he didn’t know how to tell him that. Frustrated tears gathered in his eyes. He just wanted to be good for Sebastian!

When he saw Sebastian’s socked feet approaching his hiding spot, Blaine curled himself as far away as he could, scared of how Sebastian would punish him. Sebastian crouched down in front of the table and peeked between the chair legs at Blaine. Blaine looked back with frightened eyes. He could only understand a word here and there of what Sebastian was saying, but he didn’t sound mad.

“...okay...mad...Killer...”

Blaine whimpered in fear. He didn’t mean to make Sebastian mad!

“...good boy... come here...”

Blaine understood that one. He didn’t want to leave his hiding place, but he knew better than to not obey an order. Shakily he moved one of the chairs out of the way and crawled out from underneath the table, looking at Sebastian in fear.

“...Killer...mad...good boy...”

Sebastian moved to wrap his arms around Blaine, carding his fingers through his curls and murmuring words Blaine couldn’t understand over and over again. Blaine was so confused.

**

Sebastian wanted to cry in frustration. Killer was still stiff in his arms, letting out small scared yips. Sebastian was trying to comfort him, desperate to make him understand his words.

“It’s okay, Killer, I’m not mad. Such a good boy, always such a good boy, I’m not going to hurt you. It was just a misunderstanding, I’m not mad, okay?”

Sebastian felt sick, thinking about what his last owners must have done to him for Killer to think Sebastian would expect anything sexual from him. He was wracking his brain, trying to come up with anything he could have done or said to make Killer think Sebastian expected that from him. Maybe he shouldn’t be so affectionate with Killer, always hugging him and petting his curls. Even now, Sebastian was cradling Killer close to him, was he sending out the wrong signals? But he couldn’t bare to let him go, continuing to pet him and murmur words of comfort. As Killer’s body slowly relaxed in his arms, Sebastian begun to make a mental list of all the things he could do to help Killer. He was beginning to realize just how much help he really needed.


	4. Chapter 4

If anyone asked, Sebastian would absolutely deny it, but he really loved cuddling. Specifically, he loved cuddling with Killer. After the whole sex incident, it had taken them a few days of awkwardly hovering around each other to get back to feeling comfortable around each other, but ever since then, they had only grown closer. Sebastian wasn’t sure if Killer understood quite what had happened, but he hadn’t tried to initiate anything since and didn’t seem scared of Sebastian and Sebastian was just relieved that their relationship wasn’t ruined.

In the two months that Killer had lived with him, he had become an integral part of Sebastian’s life and he couldn’t imagine living without him. They had started cooking together in the evenings and Sebastian had quickly been relegated to assist and watch as Killer experimented with all the ingredients Sebastian brought home for him to try. And Sebastian was teaching him to play the old beat up guitar that he had had lying around but hadn’t touched in years before Killer spotted it. Watching Killer learn new skills and the joy it brought him made Sebastian’s heart warm.

They took long walks on the weekends and would often stop at the nearby park, where Killer had befriended a blond hybrid boy. Sebastian had gotten Killer a speech therapist to help him learn to talk and was looking into therapy for him, but that would have to wait until his language skills improved.

**

Blaine had been meeting with the nice lady every other day for some time now. The first time he had met her, he had been nervous, but when he realized that she was going to teach him to talk like humans he had been beyond excited. In his excitement, he had hugged Sebastian tightly and licked his chin to thank him. Sebastian didn’t get mad at him like his old humans, but it was still awkward and Blaine still blushes thinking about it.

The nice lady had been helping him to sound out words, practicing with him tirelessly. Sometimes Blaine got frustrated when his tongue refused to do what the nice lady showed him and the sounds came out all wrong, but he was determined to learn. He wanted to surprise Sebastian and after days of practice he finally felt confident enough.

They were cuddling on the couch and Blaine was squirming in Sebastian’s arms. He was nervous, but excited to show Sebastian what he had learned. When the episode they were watching ended, Blaine sat up and nudged Sebastian, who looked over at him. Blaine steeled himself and then pointed at himself.

“Bl-blaine.”

The word came out a bit shakier than when he practiced with the nice lady. Sebastian was just staring at him, so Blaine took a deep breath and repeated it.

“Blaine.”

Sebastian looked like he was tearing up and Blaine looked at him worriedly. Sebastian’s voice was choked up when spoke.

“Is that, is that your name? Blaine?”

Blaine nodded and Sebastian let out a choked laugh.

“Wow, that’s, wow. _Blaine_. I’m so proud of you, that’s amazing. Blaine. You’re amazing.”

Blaine yipped at the praise; he was so happy he had made Sebastian proud. Sebastian smiled softly at him. He moved his hand to brush a curl out of Blaine’s face, looking at him with soft eyes.

“Blaine.”

Sebastian’s voice was soft when he repeated the word. Blaine looked up at him and then steeled himself a second time, this time even more nervous to get it right.

“Seb-as-tian.”

Sebastian looked at him in wonder, his thumb brushing Blaine’s cheek softly. He raised his other hand, letting his hands softly frame Blaine’s face. Blaine wasn’t sure what was happening, but he felt warm all over and he liked the feeling, so he let Sebastian hold him. Their faces were so close together that Blaine could see the freckles on Sebastian’s nose, and he looked up at him with trusting eyes.

“Seb-as-tian.”

**

Sebastian jerked back and stared at Killer. At _Blaine_. Who had just spoken for the first time. And said his name. And Sebastian’s name. And who Sebastian just almost kissed.

Sebastian stumbled to his feet, backing away from the couch. His voice sounded frantic when he spoke.

“Just, going to get some snacks.”

Sebastian rushed into the kitchen and leaned heavily against the counter. _Shit, shit, shit_. What had he just almost done? Blaine saying his name had made him so inexplicably happy and then he had almost ruined it. What was he thinking? He could not go around making passes on Blaine! Sweet, innocent, _abused_ Blaine who deserved so much better than Sebastian creeping on him.

Sebastian was freaking out. Because, he was realizing, he really, really wanted to kiss Blaine. Blaine was sweet and smart and kind and Sebastian was head over heels for him. Like head over heels more than he ever thought was possible crushing on him. He wanted to kiss him and hold his hand and take him on dates and he could not believe he had not realized it sooner.

Sebastian let out a long groan and let his head fall against the cool countertop. He was so screwed.


End file.
